


All Your Fault

by Darky_Parky



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Christmas Special, Gore, Horror, Thankmas, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: Silent night, holy nightAll is č̵̦̖͇̗͔̦̍̿̇a̶̳̰̳̥̭̓̃͑l̶͔̣̘͈̬̩͚̅͋̈́̔͂̒͝ḿ̴̜̥̮̰̝̙̥͑͒̅̕͝, all is brightSleep in heavenlyS̸͖̑l̷̜̅ḙ̴e̶̳p̴͍͐ ̴͔ī̸͎n̶̞̒ ̷̟͗h̵̯͐ȅ̷̼a̶̦͌v̴̘e̵͜͝n̶̓͜l̵̯̉ÿ̸̯́Ṡ̶̸̷̶̶͍͍̝͖̩̑͊̔̕l̵̷̷̶̵̲̰̜̮͂͂̅͆͑ͅe̵̴̸̵̵̦̠̭̪͛̂̿͜e̵̶̵̶̷͎͎̦̳͖͗̿̅p̵̴̵̸̵͓̯̦͍̟͌̈́͐͌̓ ̸̴̵̸̵̣̦̥͔̤̋̃͒̾i̵̸̴̵̵̙̱͎̬͌̈́̄̔̄͜n̶̶̸̴̶͕̦̳̞̯̓͂̒̌͂ ̷̷̷̸̵̟͈̟̲̆͛͗̔̃͜h̴̵̷̸̸̡͕̙̯͍̃̇͐̒̏ẻ̶̷̷̶̷̢̪̗̼̝̓̏̌͐a̶̶̷̶̴̢̺̦͉̾̏͌̇͛ͅṽ̴̴̴̴̶͖̜̠̘̲͐͑͘ę̴̵̶̴̶̘̹͉̑̀͜͝͝͝ṋ̷̶̸̷̵̟͍̪̌̓͊̈́͜l̸̵̸̴̶̢̤̯̯̈͒̉̋͗͜ÿ̶̸̸̶̶̹̖͓̯͕́̆̿̚S̸̯̩̰̜̣̊̈́̍̐̎̀̃͐͊̄͋͑̚̚͝ļ̶̧̪͙̺͙͎̣̟̮̭̭͙̅̈́̈́̀̈́͌͌̓̒̏̀̽̄̃̿̊̚̚͘e̸̡̧̢̛̛͉̹̪̳̳̟̤̣̗͛́͒͆̑̾̈́̑̈̽̍̇͆̅͊͛̈̉̑͌̚̕͝ͅe̸͇̟̥͈̬̮͕̖͖͇͍̯̹̝͗̈̋̉͛̿͐͋̎̄̅̓̃͐̽̏͛̇̈̃͝͝͝p̷̧̛͓̙̼̱̖̤̞̣͊͐͐̃͂̑͛̓̌͊͘͝ ̵̢̧̟̪̱͇̯͙͔̠̹̪̫̟̹̤̦̖̖̘̍̂͐͑̾͐̊̓͋͊̐̈́̄͂̈́͜͠͝ĩ̷̮͕̂ň̷̡̛̛̳̰̟͚͎̫̹̳͇̇́̃̎̒̇̃̄́̀̈́̀͐͐̒̂̚̚͠͝ ̸̨͔͍̗͛̓̂̔̈́̏͛̀́̍̇͛́͗͊̈́͛̕͠h̷̨̥̙̖̪͈̐̏ë̶̡̬͓̙̗̜̙͓̳̲́́̌̓̄͜a̸̮̩̠͓͕̋̄̉͒̈́̋͑͛̄̋̇̾͛͆̽͌͛͑̓͠͝v̴̢̢̞͉͚̟̝͔͖̭͙͔̲̭̠̲̱̥̟̱̳̝̤͊͑̈́̿͗̂͛̿̇͐̈́̓̋̏͋̕͠͝ͅͅe̶̫͙̰̟̖̖̫̹͙̺̗̙͎̍͊͆̏̈́͛́̊̐̑̓̋̿̂̂͂͒̅͂͋͑͠͝ͅͅņ̷̡͔̜͈̫̝̣̺͐̉̊̈̉͑͒͒̈́̉͑͒̃̚͝͝ͅļ̴̨̛̙̩̭̰̦̙̰̙͍̠̙̞̳̰̜̃̃͒͌̓̇͌̀͌̃̄͗̍̿͑͊̂̕̚͝y̵̛̠͎̤̤̘̟̬̲̜̣̼̼̳̠͙̺̒͗͒̋͊̃̾͌̊͘͜͜͠͠S L E E P I N H E A V E N L YPeace





	All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a little bit before Thankmas was live because I thought this was a cool concept. I hope you guys enjoy!  
> (Also I wanna say that the livestream was absolutely lovely and I have nothing against it or the people in it, I was just trying to write "in character").

The charity stream seemed to have been going well. Some guest stars appeared, supporting the cause. Many people donated their hard earned money in order to help those in need. . . or just to get a special prize. It was truly heartwarming that so many people wanted to help. It was extremely nice of you all to participate in it by watching.

Even though some of you have only been watching it for one reason and one reason only. But, any help is good help. Right?

?̸̣͝t̸͍̏ĉ̴̱e̷̪͗ŕ̵͕r̸͎͠(̷̱͘)̵̛̳č̷̞ ̵̣̈́,̵̧̕t̴͇̃h̷̬̉9̸͔̈́i̸̤͐n̵̼̍ ̵͇̔t̴̖̍a̶̢͝ ̷̤]̶͖͌[̸̤͋D̷̠͛e̸̹̾3̴̣̇]̵̨̓[̶͎͐_̵̫̽s̶̥̍ ̷͎̓u̴̠͐o̶̖̓ȳ̸͉ ̷̝̈́p̸̢̿l̷̗̍ε̶̼̅h̵͖̊ ̶̦͝o̷̝̽t̷͍̓ ̶̩̑y̸̯̋/̷̺́-̷̖̚\̴̦͆s̴̰ ̷͖̍ȕ̵̙õ̵̬y̶͈̒ ̸̥̀t̵̘̾λ̶͓͐h̵̗̿w̴̬̋ ̵̈ͅ$̸͕̇i̵̲̒ ̴͎͌t̵̳̾ả̸͓|̶̭̈́-̴̲̃|̸͍̂T̵̢́

People from across the world watched Jack with both amusement - and some with anticipation - as the hours ticked by. It's strange how far this stream has gone now. It seems like Jack was just greeting the people entering the stream. It's almost like |̵͈̅V̸̮͌e̵͙͛k̴̝͌*̵̯̉r̵̝̔b̴͚́ ̸̤̋§̴̳̐i̸̞͂ ̶̣e̸̠̕m̸̦̃i̵͙̾t̶̤͊.

Jack paused in what he was doing. "Hold on! Hold on! Stop for a second!" He looked straight at the camera, a goofy smile curling onto his lips. And many people believed for a moment he was going to blast Ocean Man. However, he did not. "I just wanna say guys, I am so incredibly proud of you. You-you all-" Wait, what was that? A glitch?

Some people rewind to find that nothing was wrong. Some watched on, shrugging it off. "Now, I want to do something. . . _special_ for this occasion." Some people noticed how nervous Jack was acting. Some didn't. "I want you all. . ." he dropped his smile. "To get out of this stream. I want you all t-t-t-" . . . The video had froze.

Many people were smacking their devices, groaning. But some. . . some were fearful. Some were trying to exit the stream. Others were watching with Anticipation.

The screen went black and all was quiet. Some people were trying to contain their excitement. While others were frozen in fear.

Lines of green and purple occasionally popped up accompanied by the sound of static. A familiar giggle echoed through the darkness as children sang an eerie rendition of Silent Night.

Some people were scared. Some were over the moon. Some were worried. Some  3̸̰͐|̸͓͘̚>̴̝̼͗λ̵̼͌c̷͈̅5̶̟̉̈́3̴͙͍͌͛ ̶̟̒ͅõ̷̖t̶̟̘͂͘ ̷͈̈́o̷͚̖͑̕|̶̫̳̈̉€̸̛̜̳ỉ̴̝̠̃͊r̸̰̾̿t̴̝̯̕. Some     ḏ̵͑ ̴͔͑^̵͚͗ ̴̢̓e̸̺͑ ̴̺̌d̷̮̔ ̸̘̆ ̴͎͆ε̸͖ ̶̩̃2̷̣̾ ̷͖͊e̶̛̳ ̴̩̍\̷͍͑Ả̸̤/̴̟̐.

" _I'm here_ _._ " Many were screaming. Either of excitement or pure terror. " _Did ya miss me?"_ A single spotlight came on, showcasing a man tied to a chair with what looked like. . . Christmas lights? His head was hanging, a Santa hat perched atop it. But even with the obstruction people already knew who was beneath the festive decorations.

Chase seemed unconscious.

A haunting chuckle emitted from the void, it was accompanied by very slow yet heavy footsteps. Anti stepped into the spotlight, his classic all black outfit on but. . . no neck wound. He grabbed Chase by a fistful of hair and pulled his face up. It was heavily bruised and a stream of blood was running down his face. " _I bet ya all missed this piece of shit._ " He threw Chase's head down, gaining no reaction from him.

Some of the oblivious were grinning from ear to ear at the gruesome sight. And some were questioning how Jack managed to get two different clips of himself in one scene and have it seem so seamless. Anti laughed. " _I bet ya all_ _still think you're safe, huh? That this is all just a lil' show._ "

The audience's lights begin to flicker. Some were uneasy about it. Some paid no mind. Some tried to go out and investigate. " _But, is it really?"_ People's lights have gone out.

Some of their light bulbs exploded, the glass digging into their skin. Those few screamed. And they screamed and they screamed, but nobody heard. It's almost like everyone near them had disappeared somewhere. Some were spared from the pain and were just left in total darkness. " _Have ya checked where ya are? Have ya checked on yer family? Yer friends?"_

Many looked around them. Everyone that wasn't watching the stream with them was gone. Many called for them, but all that did received no answer. " _Where are they?"_ he sang. " _Ya don't know?"_ He emitted a bone chilling laugh. " _Ya should know who's with ya, shouldn't ya?"_

Many were looking about, paranoid. Some could see things move in the darkness, but they didn't know if it was truly something or a mere trick of an eye." _I got a question for all o' ya at home. Do ya know if someone is in yer home right now? Yer bedroom? Yer bathroom? Yer kitchen?"_

Many were curling into their seats or seeking somewhere to hide. But there was nowhere to hide. Not now. " _Or how 'bout everyone outside or in public areas. Have ya thought about who else is with ya? Who's lurkin' in the dark? Who's hoverin' just over yer shoulder?"_ Many felt someone's breath on the back of their neck. Some stood stock still while others tried to run. Anti's giggle heightened. " _I know who it is,_ " he sang. " _It's me. It's all me. It's always been me!"_

Chase slowly lifted his head, his resting face morphing into an expression of fear. "You-. . . what have you done?" he asked quietly, never taking his eyes away from the camera. "What have you done?!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

Anti turned to him slowly and put his finger to his own lips. " _Shhh._ " Chase's chest heaved as he watched the audience in horror. " _We'll get to that soon enough._ " 

Chase went to move. "Please, you have to-" Anti put a death grip on Chase's shoulder and pushed him down. 

" _ **Sit tight.**_   _And look pretty._ " He patted Chase's cheek. " _We have a show to do._ " Some were starting to get it. They started to realize the weight of this situation. Lives are at stake. But many still didn't why. How foolish. 

Chase whimpered causing Anti's grip to tighten. He leaned down, still grinning. " _If I hear another sound from yer lips, they're gettin' sewn shut!"_ Anti straightened his back and looked to the audience. " _Now, where were we? Ah, yes-"_

"PLEASE! THERE'S STILL TIME YOU CAN STILL-" The film cut out, the sound of static and the eerie singing of children filling the ears of the audience. All were anxious for whatever may happen next.

 _"Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright."_ The macabre song becoming louder and louder.  _"Round yon Virgin, Mother, Mother and Child. **Holy infant so tender and mild**_ _."_ The ones that were left were curled into their seats, hands over their ears, trying to block the incessant singing. Some were crying. Some were screaming. All wanted it to stop.

Just as the children were screaming, the song stopped, Chase coming back to view. The spotlight was gone. Only the white light of the Christmas lights that bound Chase shown. The lights wound around his neck. He was grinning much too widely. His skin was unnaturally pale while his eyes were glossed over.

"I'm sorry, guys, I didn't mean to spoil anythin'." That wasn't Chase's voice. "I just got so excited! You know how I am. I rush into everythin'. Like marryin' that bitch, Stacy. Havin' the monsters that I call kids." He chuckled. "But everythin's fine now. Everythin's. . ." a dark figure stood up from behind Chase, "just. . ." Anti stood to his full height, his teeth glinting in what little light that shone, "fine." 

The spotlight came on revealing the blue veins against Chase's skin and the corner of his lips stitched to his cheeks. Anti ripped out his bloodied hand from the back of Chase's skull. The corpse of Chase falling to the floor with a thud.

Everyone screamed. " _I'm sorry folks, but yer boy here,_ " Anti picked Chase back up and held his face to the camera, " _just couldn't keep control o' his mouth. So, I thought I'd fix that._ " Anti tilted his head, his grin fading the smallest bit. " _The same will come to you if you don't keep quiet._ " Those that screamed were soon hushed. " _Now, I bet ya all are wonderin' why this is happenin' to ya. What did ya do to deserve all o' this?"_

Those that are left kept their eyes trained on the screen, unaware of what is around them. Anti laughed. " _Ya all should know this by now, shouldn't ya? Ya said my **name.** Ya created me._" All were still clueless. " _Ya helped me. I couldn't have ever gotten here without all o' ya._ " All still did not understand. Why was Anti doing this? What was the point? The lesson? The moral? " _Come on, people. Ya have to-. . ._ "

Anti's eyes narrowed as he looked to the camera. There was a long moment of silence before he put his hand through the camera. Their screens went black, green coding appearing at the edges as Anti's bloody hand reached through. All screamed and moved away from their devices while he groped the air, searching for either something or someone.

Finally, he formed a fist and his hand slowly sank back into the screens. The livestream came back to show Anti had grabbed a fellow fan. They were trying desperately to free themselves of Anti's grip but it was of no use. Anti's grabbed them by their face, smearing Chase's blood on their face as he forced them to face the camera. " _Now, I know ya all must be confused, but this here is Mia. Say hi, Mia._ "

"Please! Let me go!" Mia cried.

" _Now, now, Mia, there's no reason to be impolite,_ " Anti hissed through his teeth. " _Ya know why you're here, right, Mia?"_

"No! Just please, let me go! Let me go!"

" _Mia, you're here 'cause I want to make an example. Mia, ya like to make theories, don't ya?"_   Mia looked to Anti in fear as a response. " ** _Don't ya?_** _"_ Mia nodded fervently. " _What was yer latest one? It was a. . ._ "

Mia choked back the tears. "We-we needed to stop wa-watching because-cause-cause-" Mia seemed like she was going to cry again. 

Anti tightened his grip. " ** _Spit it out._** "

"Cause if we did that we'd be giving you power!"

The corners of Anti's lips curled. " _That's right, Mia. And ya posted this, didn't ya?"_ Mia nodded. " _You've been very popular, Mia ever since that, haven't ya?"_ Mia nodded once more. " _Yet, ya still watched. Ya all watched as all o' this happened. Ya could've prevented all o' this if ya stopped._ " Anti turned to the camera. " _Ya all are the ones that made Chase the way he was. Ya all killed Chase and ya gave Jack o'er to me. All 'cause ya wanted to see what would happen. Ya couldn't let go o' yer obsession._ "

Mia sobbed along with those that were left. "Please, please, just let me go! Let us go!"

" _Awww, it's too late for that, Mia. Now ya all have to pay._ " Anti flashed one last smile at the camera as Mia screamed. " _Thank ya all for watchin'. Once I'm done with Mia here I'll be comin' for the rest o' ya._ " Anti brought the camera to his face. " _Happy Holidays._ " The film cut out. The static and the horrific singing returning.

Those that were still oblivious watched on, waiting to see if Anti would show up again. Many people sat in their rooms, hoping that Anti will not be coming that night. Hoping against hope that it was all an elaborate act. Some tried to run. Some tried to seek help. But none succeeded.

The next day a multitude of authorities were called to investigate the millions of missing people. They still don't know why this happened for the livestream had disappeared. All posts about it were erased. Nothing was left except this story.

I would ask you to abandon this piece literature, but it's already too late. Soon enough you'll go missing too. It's only a matter of

s̶̡̫̄͐ ̶͌ͅ9̸̹̈ ̴̯͂͝n̴̫͉̊i̴͈̇̓r̸̹ṱ̶͓̍̈́s̵̛͇͛ ̵̝̔o̶̘̒1̴̛͕1̶̮̒̚ ̵͎͗͘ẗ̷̬̭̚o̵̧͋̚ ̸̭̋͝ǧ̵̨͔̅ ̸͈̄]̵̙̋͘[̴͚́t̴̝͙͑̑e̴̩͊͘p̴̩̭͊p̴̍͋ͅµ̵̰̅]̶̲̘̀[̸͍͙͒D̶̥͈̃t̸̤͊̀e̷̪̎ṗ̵̟̜̈́p̸͉̓̐u̷̗͂p̶̟̽͛͜†̶̟͑e̸̔̆ͅ]̶̠[̶̢͛D̶͎̯̑p̴͎̒̃ų̸͈̑̈́p̷̤̃͝t̸̯̞̽3̶͖̻̿|̷̙̀?̶̢̿p̶̪̝͐̃u̵̩͆͌]̸͛ͅ[̵̦͑̊D̵̛̝̋t̸͉͐ḛ̴̝̽̆p̸̜̍͝p̵̹̆͠v̷̻̟̿9̶̖̇́t̴̝͍͆ȅ̸̛͚̹p̴̘͌̓ͅp̷͚̅̚[̸̩̖̈_̴̧̆͜]̵͖͊p̵̮̝͆̊d̸̺͆ë̶̯̹́͌h̷͖͋́(̵̝͐t̸̛̥̓͜a̴̦̫̋̕w̷̨̌̄ț̶̜̋̊s̶͇̉u̸̢̘͆̈́_̶͇̻̒|̶̦̏ͅú̷͇̊[̴̰͝]̶͖̱͛̆y̷̘̍̈d̷͔̤͆e̵̯͑̊)̸̡͈͘-̶̡̝̉(̷̛̟͉͒c̸̥̮̄̎ţ̶̯̆ȧ̶̱̻w̷̭͑̈́t̸̼͛s̴̭̭̅͝v̵͎̱͛j̵̗̊͝ṵ̵̒̇{̸̳̖̌͝[̵̬̂̅]̶͇̰͌̔}̸̲͝y̷̝̚d̴̩̭͋̒ė̴̹͠4̸̫̐c̵̨̫̃͌t̶͍͝a̷̧͊͆w̵̢͒t̵̬͊§̸̢̺̂͝[̵͔͐̆_̵̟͓̂]̶̲̿̃j̸̭̋͝µ̸̩͈̅9̸̣͉̿ỹ̶̠̏7̴̗͛µ̸͇͊̽b̴͉̮͋͛p̵̟͗͆*̸̮̞̆t̸̤̚ŝ̵̲̉+̸̖͇́͐i̷̙͒è̵̯͖k̶̡̉å̶͔͝[̸̧͗̀]̵͈̣̓V̴̞̖̎͝[̴̨͈̽]̵̨̳͐̚d̴̮̉̄l̷̡̩̓̽[̸͓͔̃_̴͖̕͜]̷̲̑̍o̷͍̓̆č̷̛̼ư̷͎͔͛0̸̤y̷̰͂p̵͈̈́*̸̳̖̾͑ṱ̷͛s̷̟̦̀̓ť̷͉͆|̵͍͠͝e̴͙̓͋k̴͕̂͝λ̴̡̛̱̃m̵͓̝̈́p̷͕̣̈́͛<̵͎̙̓͊>̶̛̗̅ṯ̴̉s̸͖̽͛ţ̶͙̋i̴̱̖͊£̷̜̊k̷̦̉â̷̬|̷̨̓̌'̸̢̐̾|̷͉̾'̶͈̗̽͝|̵͕͌|̷̦̒͛*̶͇̿o̴̠̭̚t̴̝̋s̸̲̄t̷͈̕ỉ̸͖̒̏e̴̺̦͆̈́k̴̛̭̐a̷̛̻͘m̴͙̔?̶̨͍̎̉s̷̱̲̍i̵̼͚̒/̴̱͒͌-̵̻̠̾/̴̤̮̌t̵̠̐ö̸ͅÐ̵̹̔û̷̖o̸̩͐ỷ̶̰|̸̞̆̏>̴̰̇͝ḷ̴̤̇[̷͈͝_̷̨̢̈́̍]̶͙̠̀̚o̸͚̹͗͗c̸̼̜͛͠w̶̺̐̎ȯ̷̞͔͂h̶̳͑?̵̻̽͝s̵̛͚͛i̵͙͂͋h̶̫̬͒͒†̸̺̟͂̾ȯ̵̧͑d̸̞̱̋͊u̵̬̙͋o̷̥̩̽ỵ̵̍d̴̙̀̚|̸͔̄̂_̴̛̹̞͘ủ̴͔͘9̷͚̀͋c̸͈̿͘w̴̥̕ŏ̷̡̪}̶̪̆̎{̶̞͠?̵̠͖̆s̶̮̀i̵̻̯͐͋}̸̠͊̊{̴͕̓ṯ̶̇̇o̵̜̳͑̍d̷̲͍͌[̸͇̘̍_̸̢̱̒]̵̼͋͐o̶̩̮̅`̷̺̈͠/̷͇̘͂́|̸̹͇͑̏>̷̰̐͋l̷̯̮̈͘ǔ̶̝̟ọ̴̼̃͒c̸̨̓̃͜w̴̱̙̔̓o̵̳̎ḥ̵͓͝s̶͎̏ͅi̷̞͐͠h̵̯͗ͅt̶̛̰̬<̷̻̮̍̌|̵̹̚i̵̭̹̿͋d̴͍͛ů̷͙̣0̷͖͇̊ȳ̵͓̼$̶͍͛í̵͈]̷̼̩͒-̵̪̓͘͜[̵͍̋̿t̸̢̊d̵̪́͝i̸̞̎d̷͚͓̿ủ̷͔̉[̵̘̾]̵̰̏ẙ̶͚s̵͎͚̈́ị̵̉̈͛h̸̡͌t̵̻̟̊̕ȍ̶̬̹̌|̷͓̘͒!̷̗̆̑d̶͖̼̽̄u̶͚̇o̵̹̱̓'̷̨͓́/̴̩̤̎s̸͓̉1̷̙̀|̶̲̹̍͝-̴͉̟̿|̶̛̹7̵̣̦͗̐d̵̰͑̐i̵͉͘ͅ|̶͉͒̇)̵͓̾͌u̷̖̹̍͒o̵̲͊y̶͙̫|̵̣́t̵̢́t̶͔̓t̸̤͝ẗ̸̗́̓t̵̪̲̏̆|̵̝́t̵̪̊t̴͈̂̚+̵̼̤̄̓t̵̖̊̉'̷̢͇̅͘]̷͉͖̄͒[̸̝̊'̸̞̳̾+̷͚̫͂̈́t̸͓̪̊̈́t̵͔͉̀̾t̵̪̥͛̏'̴͔̍]̶̪̏ͅ[̷̭͒̇'̸͙̙̾t̶̮̍t̴̫̍̾t̶̗̞̑͠t̵̩͌|̴̢͔̍t̸̽̾͜ť̴̜͋ ̷̞̓v̵̼̬͑̑ ̷̹͒̌o̵̧͛͝ ̷̘͚̕4̵̣̈̚c̵̻̐̌ ̶̩̩̊̊t̶̹͒a̸̯͑͠ẁ̸̨͚ ̴͓̬̀r̶͙͔̅͝e̶͔̲͛ ̷̰͕̒ț̷͎̏̔ ̸̟͚̏t̷̢͐ ̵̰̾͗e̶̦̩͑ḃ̵͙͕̔ ̷̟̺̈µ̵̢̑̈́ ̶̥̉ǒ̸̢̮ ̴͖̀y̸̧͗4̴̠̓̕¢̴͈͖̓ ̶͐͜s̸̤͗͑ ̷̢͍̒̄i̴̞̲̇ ̶̢̪͋ĺ̶̘̜̑£̷̲̥̍͝ȧ̵̤ ̷͚̔ț̸̜͌h̶͕̼̉&̴̪͔̍͝ĭ̴̬͕̈n̷͙̯͊̈́ ̶̪̦̏̂y̸̰͑͝ ̵̛̒͜l̸̩̀o̸̎͜}̷̬̙͑̉{̷͒ͅ7̶͉̒ ̵̬̒#̷̧̱̒g̸̍͛ͅi̸̬̒͜|̴̹̖͝\̶̺̈́̍|̸̙̄ ̴̦̅t̷͔̾̿͜n̸̡̛̩͠ ̶̰̭̅ë̶́̓ͅ1̴̫̓͝i̴̤̋ ̶̟̾̅s̶͇͂͠+̶̥͋̐ͅi̸͈̓͆x̸͈͑ë̶̱̥́͠0̶̟̍͜1̵͍͈͠1̸̲͎̓t̷̠̰̎͛i̷̺͚̓͂x̴̮͋͂€̶͔͂o̵̬͊ṅ̶͉̺7̵̣͇̃͘i̴̥̽͠}̴̯̗̉͒{̵͈͐̚ȩ̷̿̇ơ̴̩n̷̲̕ͅt̷̺̭͂͛i̴̢̊̽x̶̓̚ͅe̵̛̹̐ọ̴̊r̵̘̈́ͅ?̴̡͆į̵̎̔ͅ£̵̘̆r̸̯͌3̵̱̂}̸̦͓͠{̵̭̟͆̚t̸̲̲̽̊†̷̠̑́ǐ̶̺>̷̟̉<̶̘̮͋̚€̴̖͌̍t̷̘̔̕i̴͍̻x̵̝͉̔͌é̸̖t̴͖̒i̴̛͚̲x̶̗͗̃e̶̢͈̐?̷̟̈́ȗ̸̯͚o̵̗̝̐̇y̶̗̕n̷͈̔͌∂̴̊͜≮̧̼̑+̸̞͒ỉ̴̥͝o̶͎<̶͕͐̎|̸̱̔͌͜7̶̯̈́̂'̸̧̰̽̀/̵̱̔\̸̯̏/̸̝͗4̶̢̻͌≮̧̽̈ư̸̭̅o̴͙̎y̴̨̩̕?̴̯͖̒̃[̶̺̓̈́͜_̵̖̀]̶̛̻̣ơ̴̱y̴̯̑̌ͅň̵͙͎a̵̼̎c̵͕͋͜͝'̴̫̿͛]̴͚͚̈́̍[̴̗̍̎'̷̙̊i̸̮̼͂̈́ó̴̹Ð̵̢̖̏͒|̵͈ͅ'̴̱̚n̴̟̂a̷͇̒̄©̴̡̩̓u̴̎͘͜o̸̞͖̽y̶̛̺͙r̷̡̯͑ ̵̺̝́͒£̷̩̇ ̸̗̟͒t̶̟͒̑|̴̡̖̒ẹ̴̬̑ ̴̥̣̐b̶̙͇͐ ̶̯̈µ̴̛̠͌ ̵͔͌́ǫ̸̓ ̷͈̖̔͗y̸̰̆̎e̷͔̰̓ ̷̯͈͋k̴͎̓̽ ̴̖͓̒̐ą̵̽̽ẃ̴̥̇a̵̪̳̎̂ ̶̦̮͂̋e̶͖͑ ̷̳̓̒r̴̳̂̂'̸̛̟̒ͅu̵̬̥̒̇o̸̘͑'̸̝̠̌/̴̨̟̈́̋ ̶̨̲͑n̵̻͑ ̷̟͌̄e̶̻͛̒h̶̛̛̠͎w̸͓͒͐ ̶̞̈́͐s̵͕͑ ̴̤̪̆V̷̮̅̐V̴͎̞͠o̸͍̦͋/̷̮̌̔͜V̴̫̜̈́k̵͖̯̓ ̶͈͚̋͐e̷̦̖̿̓ ̸̥̓h̶̺̮̔̕g̶͔̓1̴̫̆̈1̵̢̞i̴̹̲̓̋p̸̱̥̊ ̸͈̇ḛ̴̖̄̾ ̶̤͠e̷̬͗ ̵̜͘͜l̷͔̽s̵̯̐e̷̗͇͐̌r̴̲̈́͝'̸̟͒̍u̸͇͒͠ȯ̴͓̤͝y̵̧̤͂ń̷̰ē̶͔͓ ̷̧̍͂)̵̳̞̃͆-̷̱̟͌(̷̞̻́̌ẉ̷ ̷̥͊u̷̗̕ ̷͎̦̄o̸̡̧̾ ̶̗͔̍y̴̘̙̐̅ ̵͍̩§̶̻̌ẽ̸̫͖̕e̵̩̽͜s̴̺̏̀ ̷̲̓̃e̸͚͑h̷̢̿̈́s̸̭͙͒î̷͖̰ě̷̩͊m̷̢̊͐ͅ1̸̮̪́̈́ť̷̩͘n̷̰̐̈́e̶̲̺͠k̸̨̐͊ǫ̶̈́?̶͚̬͑|̴̗̪͆͆≯͎̎s̸̺̏ͅ!̶̝̅͜e̴̢͊̀m̴̱̮̆̅i̷̗̿t̸̞̓͛t̵͉̺̅ ̵̫͌̚µ̴͈̼̍͘ ̴̤͊̇o̷̲̒̿ ̵̛̬̙́h̸͖̓c̵̘̰̈́ ̸͙͚͌ť̴̯̜̎a̴̡̐\̵̙̓/̷̢̖̓̂\̷̺͔͑̅/̵̠͂ ̶̞̈́͗r̴͙̈ẻ̷̮̺̽ ̸̢̪͌̉ṯ̴̤ţ̶̮̓ ̶̢̼̈e̸̼͛b̷̞͎͠ ̵̙͓͛̎[̵̘̔͒_̷͓͍̏̍]̷̛̹̰ ̷͚̞̎ø̸̧͆ ̵͖̙̀y̸͖̣͝ṇ̶̀͗͜ë̸͍́k̴͉̜͑o̷̬̾.̴̦̮́̐-̸̡͎̐b̵̛͚̣ŝ̵͇̝̈́]̸̥͌̿[̸͈̿̔&̴͓̬̕A̸̦̍͂Ä̶̟̌ͅḭ̷̧͒͊t̸̢̊?̵̥͖͑͂e̴̟͌̏k̸̬͍̾ǒ̶͇̕r̷̪͆̚b̴̳͊͘§̴̬̗̾i̴͇̟͂̆ȩ̵͕̚m̶̭̄͆í̸̳̘̑t̷̛̘͝ě̴͔̬̓m̵̧̅͐i̴̠̞͒t̵̤f̸̧̥͋o̶͕͕͂ŗ̶̪̈́e̵͎̓t̸̼͈͊t̸͖̉̈́ă̶̳͓m̶̹̃̇a̸̟̟͘`̸͈̓͌/̴̲̂l̵̦̐n̸̜̈́͠[̸̞̑]̸̬̲͊?̶̭͌'̵͍͕̆t̴͖̖͆1̵͔̰̆n̵̑̃ͅe̸̼̘̽k̴͝ͅ0̵̼͎̑͌|̶̖̊͝?̴̛̰͐b̵̺̠͑ŝ̶͍̎i̶̦̱͛3̸̮̮͛m̸̬͈͝i̸̻̓̍t̸̯͑1̷̥͈͘1̶̲̐ḛ̴͗͝|̵̡̼̓(̵͓̍ơ̴̫̝.̴̻͍̂-̴̢͐̀|̸̢̾̓ͅ3̶͉̩̏s̵͇̄i̸͚̭̇£̵̘͋̔^̷̭^̷̱̈́ȋ̷̹̱̂'̷͇͛́ͅ]̷̞̬̉̚[̵͖̿'̶̥̥̈̀n̷͙̝͑&̷̼̉̆|̴̢̑̊<̵͇̀̉o̴̭̽͐2̴͘͜|̸̰̉ǫ̸͚̍ş̶̱͆̆i̷͎͒&̴̦̺̄̉ṁ̶̹̟i̷̡̳͝t̵͇͝e̵͓̪̍̈́[̸̞̅]̷̲̭̿̿V̶͚̌͝[̵̎ͅ]̷̜̊͘ỉ̶̮̉͑͜ţ̷̡̿ẻ̷̠͒m̴̳̱̑i̸͍͊t̴̩̊͐&̸̢͑m̵̩̈̕ȋ̷̳͛t̷̢͝

This is all your fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry whomever does theories and is called Mia I just picked out a random name for a theorist.


End file.
